Can I Be Happy
by orieku kazemia
Summary: Namun aku selalu ingat pesan kaa-san, saat kau sedih tutup matamu dan rasakan kegelapan mulai membiaskan air matamu. Lalu buka kembali matamu, dan lihatlah bintang masih menemanimu. Saat malam maupun siang. Dan begitulah kasih sayang ibu akan selalu menemanimu, selamanya , Naruto...Happy Reading...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Contained Boys Love, Typos, OOC dll**

**Can I Be Happy?**

Bukannya aku tak menyadari, bahwa hidupku adalah sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan yang terbesar. Namun aku hanya ingin menutup mata. Karena aku tahu, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untukku bertahan hidup. Dan tanpa sadar aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang terbesar, membohongi diriku sendiri.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Sepanjang 8 tahun hidupku, adalah saat yang membahagiakan. meski hanya ku lalui dengan kaa-san. Tak mengapa, toh kasih sayang yang kaa-san berikan lebih dari cukup bagiku. Sempat terpikir olehku, bertanya pada kaa-san dimana tou-san berada. Dan secepat pertanyaanku terlontar dari mulutku, secepat itu pula aku menyesalinya. Kilauan kebahagiaan di wajahnya langsung pudar, hilang entah kemana. semenjak itu takpernah lagi aku ingn mengetahui perihal tou-san lagi. Yang penting aku tetap bahagia bersama kaa-san.

Namun kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir, katika kaa-san pergi meninggalkanku. Sedih, tak perlu ku jelaskan seberapa sedihnya aku. Namun aku selalu ingat pesan kaa-san, saat kau sedih tutup matamu dan rasakan kegelapan mulai membiaskan air matamu. Lalu buka kembali matamu, dan lihatlah bintang masih menemanimu. Saat malam maupun siang. Dan begitulah kasih sayang ibu akan selalu menemanimu, selamanya. Dan ini lah aku yang sekarang, aku yang tegar dan melupakan air mata. aku yang selalu siap menantang dunia, apapun tantangannya.

TBC...

Hajimemashite, saya adalah orang baru yang masih buta arah dan pengalaman. Saran yang membangun sangan di harapkan, semoga berkenan...:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Contained Boys Loved, OOC, Typos, and many more**

Terbangun karena mimpi buruk bukanlah hal yang keren, itulah pendapatku. Namun sayangnya, hal yang tidak keren itulah yang harus kualami setiap hari sepanjang hidupku. Sebenarnya tidak, sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi saat aku berusia 8 tahun. _Well, _tidak baik terlalu lama larut dalam masa lalu. Pagi ini seperti biasa aku mengalami mimpi itu lagi. mimpi yang sama seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Bukan berarti aku akan terbangun dengan berteriak dan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhku,serius itu tidak keren sama sekali,mungkin karena sudah terbiasa aku terbangun layaknya orang normal lainnya.

Melihat waktu masih cukup pagi,masih pukul 5 pagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk bangun dan berolah raga. mengambil baju jogging di lemari yang segera ku pakai. Ku kenakan pula topi yang dapat menutupi seluruh rambutku, dan ku sematkan kacamata tebal tak berlensa ku. mematut diri di depan cermin dan sempurna. Aku seperti orang yang bukan diriku. _Hey,_ memang itu yang kuharapkan. Setelah kupastikan rumah dalam keadaan terkunci, aku segera memulai _jogging _pagiku.

"_Ohayou_ Naru-_kun_" Sapa seorang pemilik toko bunga padaku saat perjalanan pulang setelah lari pagi.

"ah, _Ohayou_ Yamanaka-_san,_ seperti biasa anda sudah bersiap-siap membuka toko, padahal ini masih pagi sekali. Anda benar – benar pekerja keras ya Yamanaka-_san,_hehe…" Balasku.

"Naru-_kun _terlalu memuji. Naru-_kun _sendiri juga sangat rajin masih pagi –pagi begini sudah bangun dan lari pagi'"

"Hehe Yamanaka-_san _ terlalu memuji saya jadi malu. Oh iya Yamanaka-_san _saya ingin bunga yang seperti biasanya, ada?"

"2 tangkai bunga tulip 2 warna kan? Tentu saja ada, saya sudah menyiapkan khusus untuk Naru-_kun."_

"_Arigato_ Yamanaka-_san _"

"_Dou Ita_ Naru-_kun, _ besok mampir lagi ya"

"Tentu saja Yamanaka-_san" _kataku sambil beranjak pergi setelah membeli bunga. Yah aku memang sering membeli bunga disana, untuk ibuku tercinta.

"Naru-_kun ohayou_.."

"Ah Akamichi-_san ohayou._Tolong satu…."

"satu buah roti melon rasa ramen, dua buah roti coklat isi keju dan segelas _hot cappuccino,desu nee? _Ini sudah aku siapkan."

"Wah _arigato, ji-san."_

"_Do ita _Naru-_kun,_lain besok datang lagi ya.."

"pasti _Ji-san,_ aku tidak akan bisa melewati hari tanpa roti buatanmu, hehe.."

Begitulah kebetulan aku cukup dekat dengan orang –orang disekitar sini. Kepribadian ku yang menurut mereka ramah,sopan dan ceria, membuatku dikenal banyak orang. namun itu bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya. Namun hanya dengan berbohong seperti inilah aku dapat hidup, entah sampai kapan.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan berangkat sekolah dengan kereta. Dapat kulihat beberapa orang yang berbisik sambil menatapku. Sejujurnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku,rambut hitam lurus kacamata tebal semuanya baik-baik saja. Ah, mungkin tidak semuanya. Mengingat sekarang aku memakai seragan Konoha _High School _satu dari dua sekolah paling bergensi di negeri ini. Yang bisa masuk kedalamnya hanyalah mereka yang berasal dari kalangan terhormat dan jenius.

Di mana untuk kasusku adalah golongan murid beasiswa biasa yang sangat minoritas, hanya sekitar 0,1%. Mungkin karena itu mereka menganggap aneh padaku yang berangkat naik kereta ini. 'Heh, berlebihan' dengusku saat menyadari hal ini. Pukul setengah 7 aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang KHS. masih ada 1 jam sebelum waktu pelajaran dimulai.

"Yo Naruto…" sapa seseorang sambil turun dari mobil lamborgini hitam yang mengantarnya.

"Ah Kiba, _ohayou…_tumben tidak telat?" sapaku pada Kiba. Salah satu dari empat teman yang aku milikidi KHS.

"Kau jahat sekali menghina ku seperti itu. Hehe, tapi benar juga sih, aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma-_sensei _jadi aku nyontek punyamu ya…?" katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan jadi aku nyontek punyamu ya…?" katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan _puppy eyes._

"_Wakatta yo,_ hentikan pandangan mengerikan itu. Nanti akan kupinjami saat sampai di kelas, dasar kau ini,…"

"_Arigato _Naru, kau memang sahabat terbaikku…..hehe…." dan kemudian kami melangkah bersama menuju ke kelas kami. Di sepanjang perjalanan ku lihat sekolahan yang masih sangat sepi. wajar sih hanya orang kelewat rajin sepertiku yang mau berangkat pagi – pagi begini. _Well_ dan juga orang yang membutuhkan contekan tugas seperti Kiba tentunya.

Saat sampai di depan kelas, aku segera menempati tempat duduk ku yang ada di sebelah Kiba. 30 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, murid – murid mulai berdatangan. Termasuk di antaranya adalah Shikamaru Nara,putra seorang detektif swasta yang terkenal hingga manca negara,dan Gaara Rei,putra salah satu pengusaha minyak terbesar di dunia. Dan seperti yang diharapkan, kedatangan mereka selalu di sambut histeris oleh para siswi-siswi yang ada di sini. Karena mereka berdua termasuk kedalam _K-princes(Konoha's princes)._ Namun yang aku suka dari mereka adalah sifat mereka yang tidak sombong dan bersahaja. bahkan mereka berdua juga bisa menerimaku sebagai salah satu teman mereka.

"_Ohayou …" _sapa Shika saat sudah berada di dekat kami, bangku mereka ada di depan bangku ku dan Kiba. Sedang Gaara yang duduk di depan Kiba hanya mangangguk diam sebagai ucapan salam.

"_Ohayou, _." balas kami bersamaan.

"Oh iya Shika, ku dengar hari ini Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Neji mulai masuk ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Begitulah, _mendokusai na…"_ balas Shikamaru yang membuatku dan Kiba _sweetdrop _berjamaah.

"Yang kalian maksud adalah 2 anggota _K-princes _yang lainnya itu ya?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku memang baru pindah ke kota ini, sekitar sebulan yang lalu. dan sejak saat itu aku belum pernah melihat 2 orang itu, menurut info yang ku dapat mereka sedang menyelesaikan urusan perusahaan keluarga mereka di luar kota.

"Begitulah. Oh iya Naru, berarti hari ini adalah pertama kali kamu berjumpa dengan mereka kan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ehm," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Naru, lebih baik kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Mereka bukanlah orang yang bisa manghargai orang lain." sela Gaara secara tiba-tiba.

"Iya Naru, apapun yang terjadi kau harus jaga jarak dengan mereka dan hindari juga bertatap muka dengan mereka. yang pasti hindari interaksi sekecil apapun dengan mereka." Shikamaru menegaskan.

"Hai, hai akan ku ingat pesan kalian" kataku. Sebenarnya aku sudah bisa menduganya sih. mengingat _K-princes _adalah golongan 5 besar orang terkaya yang paling disegani di Konoha, bahkan didunia. Terutama mereka bertiga, latar belakang keluarga mereka adalah pengusaha yang sangat kaya. Tidak hanya kekayaan, tetapi juga kejeniusannya dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. luar biasa bukan. Makanya saat hari pertama masuk, aku sangat terkejut jika Shikamaru dan Gaara mau bersahabat denganku.

"Kyaaaaa, Sasuke-_sama…."_

"Neji_-sama….."_

"Kyuubi-_sama….."_

"Sasuke-_sama….."_

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga daripara siswi yang ada disin. dan kurasabeberapa siswa yang memiliki orientasi yang belok juga. Terlihat 3 pangeran yang di elu-elukan itu mengijakan kakinya di kelas. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu _Nii-san,_batinku dalam hati saat melihat salah satu dari ketiga pria itu. Maaf teman – teman tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa melaksanakan saran kalian. Karena salah satu dari mereka termasuk tujuanku datang kemari.

**TBC**

Konbanwa Minna, terimakasih untuk Mifta-_san dan _Aiko-_san (Boleh saya panggil begitu?), _yang sudah memberikan review. Pairing-nya adalah SasuNaru, hehe._  
><em>

dan ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kalo masih kurang.

Review please,...


End file.
